


You

by PolarKraken



Category: Futurama
Genre: Crying, E-stim, Erotic Electrostimulation, Eye Contact, M/M, Other, aka weird fukken robo sex part 28483, emotional opening, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarKraken/pseuds/PolarKraken
Summary: Bender almost comes to regret wanting more intimacy with Fry, but his meatbag can't get enough of him.





	You

**Author's Note:**

> Errr :V This one took me several re-writes to get to a point where I wanted to upload it, which is weird bc I usually just churn out the plot, proofread it a couple of times and be done with it. 
> 
> Sadly, the re-writes didn't really add to the quality, but at least it's new content I don't completely hate.
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, I had some serious writer's block. Never make a simple premise too complicated, kids.
> 
> Got a lot of help from [Minty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Sabretooth), thank you for your feedback!

"E-stim? Nah, never heard of that!" 

Of course he didn’t. Fry could be so clueless. Well, it wasn’t like Bender had known about this, before a drinking buddy of his has told him a few nights ago. Only a certain group of robots were aware about this very specific technique, namely the human-loving kind. 

If he and Fry could make electric stimulation work, it could make their sex way more interesting for sure. And more intimate, which was something he would never admit that he wanted. It was just sad that most of the stuff him and his human did wasn’t pleasurable for both of them at the same time. They had to alternate and if he was honest, with Fry’s laziness his own desires often weren’t met quite in the way he would like. Not that it wasn’t a feast for the senses to experience Fry sitting in front of him, losing himself more and more while he would touch him or use certain toys to get deep into his soft, squishy body, receiving the most desperate and longing noises from him until he would cum, loud and messy and dirty. Sadly, as beautiful as it was, it wasn’t enough to get him to overload himself, he did need electricity for that, just how robots were supposed to get off. Which E-stim could definitely be of help with.

His boyfriend was sitting on the mattress opposite of him, completely naked, a cute curious look on his face. Bender let his eyes wander ever to subtly over his body, marvelling at his chubby thighs and chest. He was just so _round_ and so _pinchable_ and it took him a lot self-control to not do that just yet. 

He couldn't believe that this manchild was one of the most versatile partners he ever slept with. Mainly it came down to him being very open about whatever Bender wanted to try, so maybe he was just a push-over. He enjoyed most of it though, so this new thing Bender had discovered had a high chance of getting included in their repertoire. 

"A friend told me about it, apparently a lot of robots with human partners do it, and they really get off on that." 

Fry moved so he was kneeling on the mattress, inching a bit closer. 

"Sounds good! Tell me more!" 

It really didn't take a lot to impress him and Bender chuckled. He closed the short distance between them, so he could hold Fry's face in one of his hands. 

"You know, when we kiss and I'm zapping you?" 

Fry blushed a bit, licking his lips subconsciously, before he said. 

"Yeah, this feels nice. Is it like that?" 

Bender nodded while he stroked his cheek. 

"Yeah, pretty much. Just on other parts of your body." 

Fry wiggled and Bender could practically see how he imagined getting zapped everywhere. 

"An-and you can do that? Or do we need something else?" 

Oh, he was very eager, probably wanting to try it right now. He was already blushing, inching just the tiniest bit closer to him. 

"Don't worry, all we need is us and some lube." 

He opened his chest compartment and pulled out a blue tube, decorated with drops and lightning bolts.

“Is that electric lube?”

Bender had to internally face palm. He would’ve expected him to have a better clue on how all this works out, but then again it was Fry after all. He pointed the tip of the tube towards his partner.

“No Fry, you idiot. It conducts my electricity, so the current can flow better.”

It would’ve been obvious to a blind man, that Fry didn’t really know what he meant, judging by the way he stayed silent and simply kept staring at him with a slightly blank expression, so he finally opted with show-not-tell. He opened the tube and squeezed a little bit on Fry’s thigh. The human squeaked how cold it was, but he ignored him, wanting to get on with his plan really badly. All this talk had just made him more curious on how it would feel, how it would be to interact with Fry’s own inner circuits, as weak and pathetic as they may be. 

“Normally, my hands don’t conduct, but I can change my settings so I can make them like my mouthplate. Here, watch.”

With that he lifted his left hand, flipped his internal switch and produced some pale violet light bows between his digits. Fry observed him fascinated. 

“Oh wow, that’s so cool!”

He actually clapped, so Bender had to stifle his excitement.

“I know, but see what happens when I touch you…”

With that he put his palm on Fry’s thigh, holding back the electricity for now.

“This is without me conducting and this…”

He sent a small pulse through his fingertips, making Fry flinch and gasp.

“Whoah, Bender?!”

He exclaimed, his eyes widening. 

“Nice, isn’t it? And now feel how it is with the lube.”

He moved his fingers, smearing through the liquid, sending another, more concentrated pulse through Fry’s skin. He cried out surprised, his muscles visibly twitching, while his hands held onto Bender for reassurance.

“This… this is… intense.”

He drawled, grinning at him with an excitement in his eyes he barely saw in his friend. Of course he would like it.

“Ca-can you touch me more?”

Bender felt how his fingers sank more into Fry’s soft thighs, as the human moved closer to him. His forehead touched Bender’s and Fry’s dark eyes stared at him, as if he wanted to dive into his optics. A bit of steam escaped his neck, his smugness vanishing slowly. Fry had a way of disarming him, but he wouldn’t let him get too mushy just yet. There was so much more to try out.

“That was the plan.”

He grinned at him, pulling up the special lube again. He’d work him up real slow, so all he could think of would be his electricity. After all, that was what he was, what he was made of. His breath came out with a shudder, thinking about his essence entering his lover, making his lover feel _good_ , not just his touch, or his vibrations, but actually _him_.

He pushed the nozzle of the tube against Fry’s other thigh and added another dollop of the lube on his skin, then went up further, placing two drops right where his happy trail started. That was for later, he wanted to concentrate on his thighs for now. 

He could hear Fry’s breathing going faster just when he tossed the tube next to him, so he could have both hands free. His human moved eagerly, so his legs were draped around Bender’s kneeling body, all the while their foreheads were still touching. Bender smiled, hoping this would look dominant, before he let both his hands glide along the insides of Fry’s thighs. His optics moved down, seeing that he wasn’t hard yet, but sure that it wouldn’t take long anymore. His boyfriend had very sensitive thighs, and he knew the muscles down there would cause some very nice contractions once he would send himself through his fingers. 

He slowly rubbed the thin skin on his inner thighs, his fingertips finding the lube to spread it more, covering his whole palms with it. The more contact, the more volts he could send through. Fry’s hands were suddenly around his shoulders, and he nuzzled against him gently. 

“Please don’t tease me…”

He whispered and Bender simply chuckled. Of course he would tease him, that was the whole point. He massaged his muscles, feeling his skin warm up, his human keening against him. He rubbed upwards one last time, almost where his thighs met his torso, hearing Fry’s breath hitch, before he moved down again, holding him tightly about half way down to the knees. He pinched a bit harder and activated his hands again. A very low voltage flowed out of his hands, right into Fry’s body, who gasped audible and held even tighter onto him. Bender watched fascinated as the muscles under his grip started to ripple and his human started to squirm on him. 

“How’s it feeling?”

Bender mumbled and Fry was moaning quietly before he was able to answer.

“It… it’s good… but ooouuuh… So different…”

Bender felt how Fry was getting slicker while he started to sweat, his forehead leaving a greasy residue on his own metallic face. This was going great so far. He went a bit higher, the electricity now coming out in a stronger stream. It almost felt like a liquid while it was leaving his hand. This would definitely make his body contract enough for him to get hard, his pelvic muscles getting affected by this as well. 

“Oooh, Bender, this…. It’s like everything is vibrating….”

He sighed, moving his hips more, and the robot was in the fortunate position of watching his penis slowly coming to life. It was almost too easy, but Bender wasn’t complaining. With the higher energy, he was able to feel exactly where he was travelling inside of his boyfriend. It was like his fingertips were extending under his skin, moving and stroking his leg muscles, going further up to embrace the muscles around his pelvis, pressing and squeezing there. He wanted to feel even more, wanted to move further, so he hit the switch again, making his energy come out in pulses this time. Only gentle and slow to let him get used to it. For now. 

Fry’s reaction was a lot stronger than he’d anticipated. With the first wave of electricity, he cried out loudly, his whole body convulsing, his dick releasing some precum.

“God, do that again….!”

He moaned, Bender watching his lips form these words, some drool coming out of the corners of his mouth. He wordlessly sent another wave through his fingers, closing his optics now to concentrate better on the sensation. He was pushing into him, feeling his consciousness more present, able to connect with Fry’s nervous system as well. The first thin strings of a feedback loop was forming, but Bender was careful not to overdo it right away. He knew it could do some damage, which was the last thing he wanted. 

The hot air of Fry’s panting made moisture condense on his face, as if he was sweating himself. He let the waves come a bit faster now, Fry’s arms properly squeezing him. He could tell from his actions how he felt, but his connection to his nerves was even more telling. It was like Fry was firing back his own impulses, just a lot weaker than his own. He was still able to detect them, how they disrupted his own flow, but then fell into a rhythm with his own. 

Fry was dribbling more, making everything even wetter and Bender wondered if he had wasted his hard earned, stolen money on that special lube. Fry was producing plenty of lube on his own. His fingers were slipping, going a bit higher, clasping around the upper parts of his thigh, his fingertips finding the drops of lube he had placed on Fry’s lower belly before. They were already squished by his belly chub which had formed rolls while he was leaning forward, but this just helped him in his endeavour. He moved his fingers, holding onto Fry’s hips, keeping him steady. He wanted the only stimulation he got coming from his energy, nothing else.

“Lemme get deeper, Fry…”

He huffed, making the pulses come in more strongly. He felt the physical sensation of his energy flowing from his chassis to his hands, dissipating through his fingertips and entering his lover’s body. His electric extension crawled all around Fry’s hips, along the insides of his legs, down towards his butt, where they got lost in a delta of nerve bundles, which made Fry cry out from the intensity. Bender felt how his body contracted around his intrusion, how Fry’s nerves sent back their own reaction, how their pulses undulated against each other. It was almost like robot sex like this, when their respective circuits connected. He wondered why he hadn’t tried this sooner, it was so obvious. After all, humans were just worse versions of robots, with nerves instead of wires, muscles instead of pneumatic limbs and an inferior brain instead of a hard drive. 

When Bender opened his optics again, Fry’s eyes were staring at him, his pupils wide while he tried to process these new and unnatural sensations. Bender stared back, letting his electric tendrils pulse into his human, who moaned out each time. He quivered all over, his dick moving with each contraction Bender caused in him.

“Bender… aaah…this… is that … you?”

He was being vague, but the robot knew what he meant. He lifted the frequency, the pulses coming in faster intervals, which rendered Fry unable to speak, he was moaning so much. It affected him as well, while he was able to feel out more of Fry’s anatomy. It was like he was sensing where his pleasure was coming and going from, the good feelings which were building up. He pushed himself deeper, going beyond the outer muscles, finding himself crawl along his lower torso. He hesitated for a moment, before he let his electricity flow carefully up Fry’s penis, and then down towards his balls and behind it, pushing and making his muscles contract. 

Fry’s voice was getting so high pitched at that point that Bender couldn’t even recognise it anymore. 

“This…!! Shit… Bender…!! So… much!!!”

He could tell Fry wanted to move against the sensations, but he wouldn’t let him. He wanted to control what he felt. Holding onto him tightly, he made sure to take everything in, all of his cries, moans, the flexing of his fingers each time he pulsed into him, the twitching of muscles, the liquids he was excreting, his hot breath on his face. And then there was the other layer now, this other plane of Fry’s feelings he was able to access. Bender’s electricity absorbed and released Fry’s signals, his nerves slightly taking his pulses out of synch, but his own current was strong enough to fall back quickly. He was able to feel his muscles contract because of him, the build-up of pleasure in his abdomen. He finally realised that he started to mirror what Fry was feeling, his own circuits answering to the passion of his human. 

It was so much better than he had anticipated, but also a lot more intense. The fact Fry’s feelings were so open to him made him question if his own feelings were open for Fry just as much, which quite frankly, was a scary thought. He almost retracted again, but couldn’t bring himself to do so, when he was seeing Fry’s face so close in front of him. If it wouldn’t have caused a dangerous current running through his torso, he would kiss this idiot right now. 

Fry’s expression, so full of love and passion grounded him. The fear slowly faded, and he forced himself to stay in the moment, right here with him. It wasn’t like there was anything actually scary, just… well, new. Opening up and all that stuff, being vulnerable, his true self palpable. 

Okay, maybe it was a little bit scary. But as always, when Fry was with him, he tried. His electricity was still pushing through his body, he only retreated a bit and it was like Fry was sensing his insecurities, which was very possible, considering their current set-up.

“You… okay… Bender?”

He asked, his arms pulling himself a bit tighter.

Bender stuttered, trying to find a non-embarrassing answer, but Fry was already ahead of him.

“I wanna feel more of you, all of you….”

He felt him nuzzle against him, his messy hair stroking over his metal head, while Fry’s eyes were staring daggers into him.

“Please don’t hold back…”

He pressed out, just when another wave of pleasure ran over him, more precum dribbling into their laps. Bender’s optics shot down, then up again, trying to do what Fry asked of him. He would have to scold himself later for putting himself in this horrible trap. For now, there were his boyfriend’s eyes which glared longingly into his optics, his hands which were holding so tightly onto him, his muscles under Bender’s control while he made them contract over and over. He did something akin to an electrical sigh, before he got his courage together. 

Something else was flowing through the current he had established in Fry’s body, something tender, which instantly changed their interference. Fry sobbed out loudly, his hands gently holding Bender’s face, while his eyes went wider. Bender couldn’t help himself as well, this last step finally breaking him. Fry’s emotions of gratitude and love got fed back to him, on top of his own nervousness and affection. It culminated in him and it was Bender’s time to push himself more against his human, while his optics filled with tears.

“Bender, I…. I had no idea… aaahhh!”

He moaned, Bender basically dissolving into himself from the mortification. 

“No!! No, please… stay…”

He pleaded, when the robot was about to pull back after all. He trembled and the current in Fry was wavering, but the human was persistent. 

“Don’t be afraid, please…”

Fry hushed and Bender sobbed once more. He forced his energy to stay where it was, undulating against Fry’s muscles. He felt like he had shown too much, but there had been no way that he could’ve hidden it with the way he had established their connection. He had been too eager and hadn’t thought of all the implications of sharing his literal self with his lover. He never would’ve thought he would show Fry this level of him, this hidden layer beneath the banter and the teasing and the usual love confessions. Fry knew he meant the world to him, but he hadn’t known just how far this went. Just how much he needed him, how much he wanted him, how much he never wanted to leave him again. And he probably wouldn’t even have been able to express this in words, but now there was no barrier between them. Fry could literally _feel_ exactly what he was feeling, and it seemed to be as overwhelming for him, as it was for Bender to share this with him.

Fry was physiologically not capable of controlling his own energy like Bender was, so he was receiving the unfiltered energy from him. His stream changed, from passionate and unhinged to flustered and touched and then it swept back again. He could tell how his electric baring changed Fry’s feelings for him, made them stronger and deeper and if that wasn’t totally ridiculous, he didn’t know what was. 

Bender, affecting someone with his true emotions, and not in a bad way. This was unheard of, but he came to enjoy it. He was still staring into his dark pupils, his windshield wipers getting rid of tears in his optics, so he had a clear view on his precious lover.

He pulsed again, strong, unrestricted, feeling Fry’s muscles contract while he did, his energy rippling and tickling every nerve ending, crawling deeper into him. He dared to let his electric tendrils buzz around Fry’s prostrate while the rest of the current concentrated on his pelvic muscles, a bit of the overflowing energy vibrating along his penis. Fry’s eyes finally closed while he was getting treated like this. His body was quivering with the intensity, his voice coming out in a stream of moans and begging noises, heightening Bender’s own energy more and more with each feedback loop. 

Fry’s impulses were sending clear signals, nothing but love and devotion and safety and Bender couldn’t compute how he was so lucky to share these emotions with him. He held Fry’s head, letting him hide in the crook of his shoulders while he gave him his all, one last massive pulse of pure _Bender_ running through his nervous system, which made Fry finally let lose, all the built-up crashing down on both of them. The further activation of his nerves gave Bender the last kick as well and he overloaded, the overflowing energy dissipating through his antenna, while Fry was finding release between them in slow spurts. It took several heavy waves of their electricity intermingling, before the last of their first shared orgasm completely ebbed down and even after that, Bender would let a bit of his energy inside of his human, just on his skin, prickling over his thighs and hips playfully. Fry was leaning against him, still panting, still holding onto his chassis.

Bender was lost for words for once in his life. He’d normally ask him how it was, point out something embarrassing he did, stuff like this. However, this time it was him who embarrassed himself and all he could do was hope that Fry wouldn’t make a big deal out of it.

“Bender.”

He suddenly whispered against him, and the robot twitched in anticipation.

“I like the real you. Wanna see it more often.”

Bender gulped, hugging him tighter. 

“If you insist.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter under [@GenteiJanken](https://twitter.com/GenteiJanken)!


End file.
